


Слухи о нас

by Shayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Good Peter, Humor, M/M, Romance, Rumors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шериф думает, что Стайлз нашел подработку на лето. Стайлз думает, что в Бикон Хилл снова творится что-то странное. А Дерек… хрен его знает, что он думает. Он восстанавливает дом, и припахал к этому делу всю стаю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слухи о нас

Перед тем, как все началось, Стайлз и Скотт ехали в джипе. Играла веселая песня, Стайлз фальшиво подпевал, барабанил по рулю, точно это была ударная установка, ерзал по сиденью, пытаясь танцевать сидя. Он любил эту песню. Скотт тоже эту песню любил, поэтому подвывал на бэкграунде, совсем по-волчьи и задорно. Было весело, а потом Скотт внезапно замолк.

\- Стайлз, останови машину! Немедленно! – повысил голос он, чтобы перекричать радио и фальшивящего Стайлза. Стайлз ударил по тормозам и резко выкрутил руль, чтобы свернуть к обочине. Из-под колес брызнуло гравием, машину протащило еще несколько футов на вставших колом колесах, а сами они едва не познакомились лбами со стеклом – так резко тормозил Стайлз.

\- Что случилось? – вопросил он, потянулся, выключил радио, чтобы расслышать ответ Скотта, но тот не ответил. Он рванул ручку на двери, выскочил наружу и побежал в лес, возле которого они остановились. Стайлз скорчил мученическую гримасу, прихватил из бардачка мешочек с рябиной и аконитом и бросился за Скоттом. Когда друг вел себя так, это означало, что он побежал навстречу неприятностям.

Лес хоть и был ужасным – куча бурелома и такие заросли, что можно потеряться навсегда, Скотт, к счастью, далеко не ушел. Он нашелся неподалеку, возле ручья, был полуобращенным и рычал сердито. Напротив него стоял незнакомый оборотень. Стайлз оценивающе посмотрел на него, и сразу определил в нем омегу. Это точно не альфа, потому что выглядит слишком просто, непрезентабельно, и не было в нем той уверенности, на которую Стайлз уже успел насмотреться, когда они сражались против целой стаи альф. Скорее всего, парень случайно забрел на их территорию. Такое иногда происходило. А оборотни, эти территориальные придурки, сразу становились на дыбы и начинали свои разборки, теряя при этом остатки разума.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что этих двоих придется разнимать ему – Скотт же задерет беднягу, а потом будет мучиться совестью. И успокаивать его снова Стайлзу, потому что остальные точно не поймут. Стайлз сделал шаг вперед, примеряясь, как бы удобнее встать, чтобы растащить, в случае чего.

\- Стайлз, не подходи! – тут же предупредил его Скотт грудным, рычащим голосом. Его глаза горели, клыки мешали четкой дикции, а тело страдало повышенной волосатостью, и не только на лице.

\- Не стану, если вы не будете творить глупостей, – сказал он, и внезапно поймал на себе полный ужаса взгляд омеги. Скотт предупреждающе рыкнул, но это зря, потому что омега и без того выглядел так, будто вот-вот наложит в штаны.

\- Ты – Стайлз? – спросил он дрожащим голосом.

\- Ну да, - кивнул тот, недоуменно хмурясь. Откуда омега мог его знать? Может, они раньше встречались, а Стайлз не помнил?

\- Не подходи к нему, - предупредил Скотт чужака, но это было излишним. Омега попятился, вместо того, чтобы пытаться напасть.

\- Стайлз… Стилински? – спросил снова он, почти заикаясь.

\- Он самый.

Глаза омеги расширились от ужаса еще сильнее, хотя куда уж больше. Стайлза такая реакция озадачила, Скотту же, наоборот, понравилась. Наверное, он унюхал страх или что-то в этом роде, поэтому довольно заурчал и принялся надвигаться на противника. Стайлзу пришлось схватить его за руку, чтобы успокоить внезапно взыгравшиеся волчьи инстинкты.

\- Сын местного шерифа? – продолжил задавать свои вопросы омега. И пятился, пятился, пятился. Наткнулся на какую-то корягу, взвизгнул, подскочил. Скотт рвался из хватки Стайлза, как собака с поводка.

\- Ага, - кивнул Стайлз.

\- И ты с Дереком Хейлом?.. – со священным ужасом произнес омега.

\- Что? Ну да… в его стае… - попытался сказать Стайлз, но его уже не слушали. Омега совсем с катушек слетел от этой информации и бросился наутек. Причем бежал он так быстро, что Стайлз не мог уследить. Скотт кинулся за ним, вырвавшись из хватки Стайлза. Сделал он это так резко, что Стайлз вскрикнул от боли и обиженно затряс рукой. Но Скотт его уже не замечал,  потому что омега улепетывал так быстро, будто за ними гнались черти, и нужно было его обязательно нагнать и покусать. Стайлз закатил глаза – ох уж эти оборотнические игрища. К счастью, его самого они нисколько не привлекали.

Стайлз вернулся к джипу и принялся ждать возвращения Скотта. Если он убежит слишком далеко, то обязательно позвонит, чтобы Стайлз его не ждал, но звонка не было, а друг вернулся через полчаса, взлохмаченный и злой. Он забрался в джип и громко хлопнул дверью.

\- Эй, полегче! – предупредил Стайлз, потому что его друзья иногда не контролировали силу и могли и дверь ненароком оторвать. – Не догнал?

\- Ушел, - скривился Скотт. – Быстрый, зараза. Поехали к Дереку, расскажем о чужаке.

«Разумная идея», - подумалось Стайлзу.

***

Дерек оказался очень занят, разгуливая без рубашки по окрестностям. Стайлз заглушил мотор джипа, и сразу же увидел такого вот Дерека. Огладил его торс взглядом, облизнулся и только потом нашел в себе силы вылезти из машины. Дерек в это время как раз нес бревно в дом, восстановлением которого они занимались все вместе.

\- Опаздываете, - сказал он, а потом принюхался, и, нахмурившись, спросил: - Что случилось?

Он так и застыл с бревном в ожидании ответа. Мышцы его напряглись, забугрились, и Стайлз слегка на них отвлекся, позабыв обо всем.

\- Омега, - недовольно фыркнул Скотт. – Но он сбежал. Я гнал его до границ наших территорий, дальше преследовать не стал. Но не думаю, что он вернется.

Дерек выслушал Скотта и кивнул. Кажется, такое объяснение его удовлетворило. Конечно, гнать с территории омегу – это же благое дело и уважительная причина опоздания, как иначе? Стайлз еще раз посмотрел за прекрасный пресс Дерека, ощущая при этом… зависть (ведь у него такого нет), а потом уже перевел взгляд на лицо Хейла. Лицо его было небрито. Стайлз знал, что оно всегда такое, даже если только что общалось с бритвенным станком. И лицо это выражало сейчас то, что выражало в девяносто пяти процентах случаев – ничего. Как-то Стайлз пытался научился его читать, но вскоре отбросил эту идею как бесперспективную.

\- Скотт, помоги Айзеку и Бойду. Стайлз, тебя ждут стены на втором этаже, - с этими словами Дерек развернулся вместе с бревном и пошел с ним куда-то за дом. Скотт обиженно насупился, что Дерек ничего не сказал насчет того, что он прогнал с их территории омегу, но не надолго, потому что все знали, что у Дерека с системой поощрения всегда были проблемы, и даже как-то привыкли. Вместо этого, Стайлз ободряюще похлопал Скотта по плечу и произнес:

\- Ты молодец, чувак, - в конце концов, если этого не сделал Дерек, то у Стайлза язык не отвалится.

Скотт кивнул и отправился помогать Айзеку и Бойду, а Стайлз поплелся в дом, чтобы приступить к окраске стен. Он сам настоял, что тоже будет помогать, и Дерек, будто специально, дал ему самую девчачью работу, которую мог придумать. Такая вот дискриминация по видовому признаку.

Лето было в самом разгаре, а Дерек вдруг надумал восстановить свой фамильный особняк. Спросил бы кто у Стайлза – он бы вообще его снес и новый построил, но Хейлы (Дерек и Питер) любили эти останки, и сносить ничего не хотели, а хотели восстановить все, что могли. Это их дело, в конце концов. Зато с этим ремонтом у них появилась вполне законная причина тусоваться вместе и не вызывать подозрений. Официально Дерек и Питер наняли подростков, чтобы они помогали восстанавливать дом. Вроде как подработка на лето, так что Стайлзу теперь не нужно было придумывать для отца очередную ложь, чтобы сбежать из дома. Да и отцу было как-то спокойнее, ведь он знал, где его сын проводит лето. А вот об оборотнях он по-прежнему понятия не имел, и Стайлз порой удивлялся, как так – после всего, что случилось, только чудом удалось скрыть их пушистую проблему от огласки.

Неважно, в общем. Главное то, что в их славной компании Стайлз оказался единственным человеком. Была еще Лидия, но она не рвалась что-то чинить, просто помогала «советами» вроде цвета краски или дизайна интерьера. Наверное, поэтому Дерек назначил Стайлза главным штукатуром-маляром в доме, пока все остальные занимались более тяжелой работой. Стайлз, конечно, порывался тоже, но Дерек был непреклонен: штукатуришь и красишь, иначе… зубы-глотка-кровь-боль. Но Стайлз согласился не потому, что ему угрожали. Он все-таки осознал, что бревна в одиночку таскать не может, а оборотни ненавидят запах краски. Так что такое распределение труда было вполне справедливым.

Стайлз как раз поднимался по лестнице на второй этаж, как из одной из боковых комнат вынырнул Питер. В его руках был молоток, а сам он был одет в растянутую майку, что совсем не вязалось с образом пижона, который он любил разыгрывать. Он посмотрел на Стайлза, который тащил ведро краски наверх и одобрительно кивнул.

\- Стайлз, душка, ты думал уже о магической защите нашего дома? – спросил Питер, отойдя в сторону.

\- Магической защите? – переспросил Стайлз, не совсем понимая, о чем идет речь.

\- Что – нет? Так подумай. Это ведь твоя работа.

Стайлз добрался до конца лестницы и поставил на пол ведро. И только тогда посмотрел на дядю Питера. Кажется, его майка была обляпана кетчупом. Или это была чья-то кровь? Ладно, Стайлза это нисколько не интересует.

\- С чего это? – нахмурился он.

\- Да так, слухи тут всякие ходят, - ответил Питер и, насвистывая, отправился вниз. Стайлз хотел спросить, что за слухи, но увидел внизу Дерека уже с другим бревном (это было меньше, иначе бы в доме не поместилось), он смотрел на них так, будто они отлынивают от работы и если не приступят вот прямо сейчас, получат этим самым бревном. Стайлз поспешил скрыться в комнате, которую ему предстояло покрасить. Он вошел внутрь и, прислонившись спиной к двери, вздохнул с облегчением – в последнее время при виде Дерека, он что-то подозрительно часто стал забывать, что хотел сказать. На лицо – прогрессирующий СДВГ.

***

Этим же вечером Стайлз решил заняться небольшими поисками. Не то, чтобы слова Питера его как-то заинтересовали, просто делать было нечего. Так почему бы не посмотреть, как можно защитить восстановленный дом Хейлов? Это ведь не будет лишним, если он найдет что-то отпугивающее охотников или какую-нибудь очередную стаю альф.

Стайлз скрипнул спинкой сиденья, когда откинулся на нее, провел рукой по отросшим за лето волосам, и ввел свой первый запрос: «магическая защита дома». Гугл сразу же выдал множество ссылок, куча из которых будет полным бредом, если перейти – Стайлз уже знал. Стайлз был гением поиска информации.

За полчаса он просмотрел с два десятка ссылок, где говорили про обереги, домовых и какие-то безумные обряды. Да таким могли заниматься только совсем идиоты! А потом Стайлза выкинуло на любопытный форум.

Форум этот был оформлен в черно-красной цветовой гамме, казался оккультным, и Стайлз уже хотел закрыть его, решив, что ничего полезного тут не найдет, как внезапно его взгляд зацепился за пару фраз, и в них была правда об оборотнях. Он присмотрелся к сайту внимательнее и вдруг понял, что местные ребята-то в теме. Забыв про защиту дома, Стайлз принялся читать – вдруг вычитает что-нибудь новое. И вычитал.

**_Witch13:_ ** _Ребята, а вы слышали, что Хейлы вернулись на свои территории? И у них теперь новый альфа. Красавчик такой… м-м-м…_

 Стайлз, который в это время к своему несчастью решил хлебнуть чаю, выплюнул его прямиком на клавиатуру. Он заматерился, увидев дела рук своих (или не рук), и схватил первую попавшуюся тряпку, чтобы стереть чай. Это оказалась его грязная футболка, которую Стайлз не донес до корзины с бельем. После, Стайлз с опаской покосился на экран и перечитал сообщение, чтобы быть точно уверенным, что у него не случился приход от запаха краски. Уверившись, что это были не галлюцинации, он понял, что в Интернете кто-то обсуждает их стаю.

**_Girlnot__ ** **_thewolf:_ ** _Witch13, ты поосторожней с высказываниями. Ты в курсе, кто у него Пара? Узнает, так проклянет, что мало не покажется. Он очень ревнивый. Помнишь,_ _Daryl__ _M? Так вот, она тоже что-то про внешность Хейла говорила, а утром проснулась с ужасными прыщами. До сих пор избавиться от них не может._

Стайлз фыркнул, придумают тоже. А потом нахмурился, пытаясь понять, о ком идет речь. Дерек с кем-то встречается, а Стайлз и не знает? Хотя, конечно, откуда же ему знать. Можно подумать, что Дерек придет и всем сообщит, и еще на табуретку при этом встанет, чтобы всем видно было. Это же та еще скрытная морда.

**_HowlnForever:_ ** _Да о каких прыщах вы говорите? Будет его Пара заниматься подобной ерундой! С его-то силой. Вы знаете, как он стаю альф с хейловской территории гнал? А они убегали, скуля и поджав хвосты. Его называют самым сильным колдуном современности, да ему достаточно подумать о вас, чтобы вы проснулись с прыщами. А от одного его взгляда так вы вовсе облысеете! Но он слишком крут, чтобы этим заниматься._

Стайлз озадаченно постучал пальцами по столу. Он пытался понять, о ком речь, потому что столь могущественных колдунов на территории Бикон Хилл как-то не припоминалось. Что это кто-то новенький – сомнительно, потому что Стайлз присутствовал, когда уходила стая альф. Не скуля и не поджав хвосты, но уходила, потому что они с Хейлами отвоевали свое право на существование. Не было это просто, не было легко, да и колдовства никакого не применяли. Если только самую малость, но рябиновый круг вряд ли можно считать за великое колдовство. К тому же ребята на форуме искренне считали, что у Дерека есть «он», то есть Дерек состоит в отношениях с мужчиной. Стайлз сразу же вспомнил выражение лица Хейла, которое в лучшем случае выражало недовольство, и решил, что данные слухи пустые. И как с такой мрачной мордой можно встречаться? Даже если ты сильнейший колдун современности. Бред это все, глупости.

С этими мыслями Стайлз закрыл окошко браузера и запустил игру. Он лучше компьютерных монстров погоняет, чем будет строить дикие предположения. Но через десять минут все же не выдержал, схватил телефон и набрал Скотта. Скотт ответил не сразу, но все же ответил. Его голос звучал сонно, и Стайлз бросил взгляд на часы, чтобы удостовериться, что не среди ночи звонит. Было только десять вечера.

\- Чувак, в это время ложится спать только моя бабушка, - сообщил Стайлз сонному Скотту.

\- Я устал после тренировки. Дерек – зверь, гоняет страшно, - ответил он, и Стайлз услышал какое-то ворчание, которое явно не принадлежало Скотту. И Эллисон, тоже, если конечно, она не сделала операцию на голосовые связки и теперь не разговаривает, как мужик. Ладно, не как мужик, а как Айзек.

\- Спите счастливой щенячьей кучкой? – спросил Стайлз.

\- Угу, - подтвердил Скотт. Он все еще стеснялся своих инстинктов, ведь оборотни любили спать вместе, и когда его заставали за этим занятием, он всегда краснел. – Ты что-то хотел?

Стайлз закусил губу, раздумывая, хочет ли он спросить об этом, чтобы это слышал и Айзек, или нет. А потом подумал: «А какого черта?» - да и слить кое-какую информацию щенкам не помешает. Даже если это абсолютная деза.

\- Да так, просто хотел спросить – не замечал ли ты чего-то странного за Дереком в последнее время?

Скотт что-то задумчиво промычал, повозился, и все же ответил:

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты. Он всегда странный.

Стайлз вздохнул и возвел глаза к потолку. Конечно, это Скотт, он и слона в комнате не заметит, если ему не указать на него. Но у Скотта были другие способности, потому что если он возьмет след, то обязательно выйдет по нему, куда надо.

\- Мне тут птичка на хвосте принесла, что у него кто-то есть. Просто он скрывает от нас своего «избранника», - произнес Стайлз, весьма довольный собой.

Но его довольство не продлилось долго. Рядом со Скоттом изумленно вскрикнул Айзек, потом послышался какой-то шум, и из динамиков пророкотал, как раскат грома, голос Дерека Хейла:

\- Заканчивай сплетничать, Стилински. Если хочешь узнать о моей личной жизни, подойди и спроси, - Дерек был раздражен сильнее, чем обычно (слышно было по голосу), и Стайлз невольно сжался.

\- Упс… - произнес он в трубку. Потому что как-то не подумал, что если Скотт спал с Айзеком, то вполне к их компании мог присоединиться и Дерек. И даже Питер. Ладно остальные, но как Скотт мог спокойно дрыхнуть рядом с Питером, Стайлз искренне не понимал.

Дерек выдохнул в трубку, тяжело и устало, а потом уже не так грозно продолжил:

\- Да, у меня есть кое-кто на примете. Но я не собираюсь ничего предпринимать, пока дом не будет готов.

Это было так неожиданно, что Стайлз даже не знал, что ответить. Или задать какой-нибудь вопрос, раз сегодня такой день, и Дерек внезапно красноречиво отвечает.

\- А-а, - высокоинтеллектуально протянул он, на что Дерек только хмыкнул.

\- Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.

С этими словами он положил трубку, а Стайлз еще долго сидел и пялился на свой телефон, будто обнаружил в нем что-то новое, доселе науке неизвестное. Впрочем, Дерек Хейл, который говорил о своих планах на будущее – это и было науке неизвестное.

Стайлз отбросил свой телефон и переполз на кровать. Он накрылся одеялом с головой, пытаясь спрятаться от всего мира. И дом ему восстанавливать расхотелось, потому что оказалось, что они не на благо стаи работают, а вьют любовное гнездышко для Дерека и его… пары.

***

Утро оказалось не таким плохим, каким представлялось Стайлзу. Ну, во всяком случае, небеса на землю не рухнули, да и солнце взошло. Да и к тому же, зачем Стайлзу расстраиваться из-за личной жизни Дерека? Наоборот, может, он подобреет, перестанет ходить таким мрачным и примется нести мир, любовь и дружбу в массы. Хотя, вряд ли. Стайлз вздохнул и вылез из кровати. Он как раз занимался поисками парного носка где-то под столом, когда в комнату вошел отец.

\- Стайлз, к тебе пришли.

\- Скотт? Так пусть проходит, - сказал он и издал победный вопль, потому что нашел свой носок. Отец хмыкнул и качнул головой.

\- Советую привести себя в порядок, прежде чем спуститься.

Стайлз замер на мгновение с носком в руке.

\- Там кто-то особенный? – спросил он. На что отец только пожал плечами, и Стайлз подозрительно сощурился, рассматривая его. Глаза у него хитро блестели, что настораживало Стайлза. – Я серьезно, - сказал он, пытаясь убедить отца рассказать, кто к нему пришел.

\- Это ты мне скажи.

Стайлз вздохнул, сдаваясь.

\- Ладно, я понял. Сейчас спущусь.

\- Предложу гостям чаю, - кивнул отец и скрылся. А Стайлз еще долго стоял посреди комнаты и думал о том, кого к нему принесло. Если кто-то из стаи, так они бы не постеснялись подняться. Судя по «оговорке» отца, этих посетителей было больше одного…

Посетителей оказалось больше одного, это правда, но к тому, кем окажутся эти посетители, Стайлз оказался совершенно не готов. На диване сидели две незнакомые азиатки лет двадцати, похожие настолько, что Стайлз взялся бы предположить, что это сестры-близнецы. Наученный горьким опытом, что нельзя доверять незнакомцам, Стайлз напрягся и принялся вспоминать, где у него припрятана рябина и аконит, а так же как позвонить Дереку и сообщить, что здесь происходит что-то странное. Может, конечно, Стайлз зря волнуется, но у него не было оборотнического чутья и силы, а отца подвергать опасности не хотелось совсем.

Но как только Стайлз спустился, девицы сразу же повскакивали на ноги и повернулись к нему. И смотрели они на него так, будто видят настоящее чудо и любимого актера, от которого фанатеют до визга, в одном лице. Стайлз не был трусом, но это выражение их лиц его насторожило. Ему казалось, что его собираются разорвать на сувениры.

\- Эм… - начал он, лихорадочно придумывая, что бы такого сказать, случаю подходящего.

\- Мистер Стилински! Мы так рады с вами познакомиться! В жизни вы еще краше, чем о вас говорят! – хором произнесли они.

\- Э-э… - только и отозвался Стайлз, потому что все еще не знал, что сказать. С кухни выглянул отец и вопросительно приподнял брови, потому что слышал этот хор девочек-припевочек, на что Стайлз только пожал плечами. Он, честно, понятия не имел, что происходит.

\- Мистер Стилински, мы знаем, что мы пришли без предупреждения, но, пожалуйста, не надо проклинать нас! Мы с добрыми намерениями! – тут же заголосили они.

\- Я э… не мистер Стилински, потому что мистер Стилински – мой отец, - смущенно засмеялся Стайлз. – Зовите меня по имени, договорились? Стайлз.

Глаза девиц загорелись еще сильнее. Они переглянулись и с благоговейным шепотом произнесли:

\- Он разрешил нам называть его по имени… О, Боже! – на минуту Стайлз даже пожалел, что сказал это, потому что девчонки едва не визжали от радости. – О нет, не подумайте о нас плохо, Стайлз. Вы ведь наш кумир!

Стайлзу подумалось, что он еще спит. Слишком уж все казалось неправдоподобным. Он - кумир. У девчонок. Которые визжат при виде его и едва не просят автограф. Да он даже в школе популярным не был, а тут такое.

\- Ну… э… - снова сказал Стайлз, потому что больше ничего путного в голову не приходило. – С чего бы это?

Девицы снова переглянулись и прошептали друг другу что-то вроде: «Он еще и скромный», на что Стайлз скривился.

\- Стайлз, вы – очень классный, сильный, бесстрашный. Возьмите нас к себе в ученики! Мы, честно, умеем колдовать! У нас нет вашей силы, но все же что-то умеем! Пожалуйста! Хотите, на колени станем!

\- Господи, - выдохнул Стайлз.

Они, и правда, решили выполнить свою «угрозу» и принялись опускаться на колени. И Стайлз, чтобы хоть как-то спасти ситуацию и не объяснять отцу, почему эти дамы ползали перед ним на коленях (это был бы очень неловкий момент), подхватил их за предплечья и вздернул на ноги. Но, наверное, кто-то ненавидел Стайлза там, на небесах, потому что именно в этот момент, вместо отца, как рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, в гостиную ворвался Дерек. Он так быстро втиснулся между ними и Стайлзом, что тот не успел и осознать: еще секунду назад он пытался поднять девушек, и вдруг смотрит на широкую спину Дерека, обтянутую черной футболкой. И Дерек при этом… рычит. И не на Стайлза, как обычно, а на азиаток.

\- Эй-эй, полегче. Тут никто никого не убивает. Слышишь, Дерек?  - попытался успокоить его Стайлз, даже положил руку ему на плечо, хотя и опасался, что ее могут отхватить по локоть. Но он уж точно не был готов к дружному вдоху девушек и их воплям:

\- Это же Дерек Хейл! Альфа! – заголосили они. Дерек под рукой Стайлза напрягся, и Стайлз испугался не на шутку: прыгнет еще и разорвет, кто его знает. Он погладил его, чтобы успокоить.

\- Мимими, - послышалось от этих сумасшедших. Они пялились на руку Стайлза, Дерек при этом растерянно хлопал глазами, а сам Стилински не знал, что ему делать. Наконец, он просто убрал руку, спрятал ее у себя за спиной и выглянул из-за Дерека. – О, вы такая прекрасная пара!

\- Мы – не пара! – возразил Стайлз.

\- Конечно, вы – больше. Волки ведь выбирают себе спутника на всю жизнь! Это так мило, мимими, - вновь зашлись в фанатском экстазе девицы.

Дерек стиснул челюсти. Стайлз, конечно, никогда не мог читать по его лицу, но сейчас и первоклашка бы понял, что на нем написано. На нем шла жесточайшая борьба между тем, чтобы убить этот неожиданный фанклуб или сбежать в неизвестном направлении. Как ни странно, но Дерек не выбрал ни один из вариантов. Он схватил Стайлза за шкирку, как котенка, проговорил что-то вроде: «Прошу прощения», и уволок его в столовую.

Стайлзу пришлось быстро перебирать конечностями, чтобы не побиться о мебель или внезапные углы, когда буксир по имени Дерек тащил его в другую комнату. Когда они достигли места назначения, Дерек сделал то, что делал обычно в таких ситуациях – приподнял Стайлза за воротник и прижал его к стенке, а потом еще и, для верности, подпер своим весом.

\- Что.Это.Нахрен.Такое? – прорычал он свой вопрос по словам прямо в лицо. Стайлз попытался пожать плечами, но его слишком сильно зажали у стенки, чтобы можно было рассчитывать хоть на какой-то маневр, поэтому он только дергался бесполезно и пучил глаза.

\- Если бы я знал, сказал бы. И да, я здесь совершенно не причем! – Дерек подозрительно посмотрел на Стайлза, сощурившись, потому что его «не причем» в девяноста девяти процентах случаев было настолько сомнительным, что ему уже давно никто не верил. – Честно!

Дерек в ответ что-то прорычал. А Стайлз выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы посмотреть за плечо Хейла. И за этим плечом обнаружился отец со скрещенными руками на груди. С этими безумными девицами Стайлз и забыл, что в доме находится еще и он.

\- Давно подозревал, что между вами что-то есть. Но вы не могли бы, я не знаю, подождать, пока никого не будет? – произнес отец со вселенским спокойствием на лице.

***

Получасами позже Стайлз сидел на своей кровати, болтая ногой, и смотрел на Дерека. Дерек экспроприировал любимый компьютерный стул Стайлза, развернул его спинкой вперед и оседлал его. Смотрел Хейл при этом на Стайлза, как на врага народа.

Положа руку на сердце, предыдущие полчаса были одними из самых ужасных в жизни Стайлза. А он повидал много - подобные мысли возникли не на пустом месте. Ладно отец (Стайлзу до сих пор хотелось прикрыть лицо рукой и простонать: «Па-апа»), так еще эти странные азиатки, которые метили к Стайлзу в подмастерья, выпроваживаться не хотели. Еле-еле избавились. И вот теперь венец всего этого абсурда – Дерек, буравящий взглядом Стайлза.

\- Рассказывай, - приказал он.

\- Что именно? – если бы Стайлз сам знал, что происходит, может, и поделился бы с группой, но идей насчет происходящего не было никаких. Поэтому он только пялился на Дерека и усиленно изображал слабоумного.

\- Все рассказывай. Как они появились в доме? Что говорили? Откуда знают про оборотней?

Стайлзу неожиданно подумалось: Дереку бы в полиции работать, допрашивать подозреваемых. У него получалось очень неплохо, и выглядел он при этом очень горячо. Не то, чтобы Стайлз обращал на это внимание сейчас. Просто Дерек выглядел горячо априори, повезло же его избраннику, кто бы он ни был.

\- Слушай, тебе не кажется, что половина твоих вопросов неуместна? – по привычке начал защищаться Стайлз, как делал это, когда отец хотел узнать, что он делает там, где никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах появляться не должен. Случалось такое часто. -  Начнем с того, что я сам написал тебе, что в моем доме ошиваются странные личности. А что за дичь они несли – ты слышал. И, Боже ты мой, откуда мне знать, где они услышали про оборотней? Я что мысли читаю?

Или нет, не таким бы уж Дерек был и хорошим полицейским. Допросы вон вести не умеет. Но он все равно оставался горячим.

Дерек, со своей стороны, нахмурился, и кивнул, соглашаясь. Стайлз посмотрел на него такого и внезапно испытал укол вины.

\- Извини, а? – Дерек одарил его недоумевающим взглядом, и Стайлз пояснил: - Ну за то, что произошло. Теперь отец думает, что мы вместе. А эти девицы кричали на весь дом, что ты и я… Ну ты понял…

Дерек с минуту молча рассматривал Стайлза, раздумывая, что ему ответить. Стайлз успел придумать такую тонну вариантов его ответа, один смехотворнее другого, но к тому, что выдаст ему Хейл, все равно оказался не готов.

\- Ничего.

\- Ничего? – переспросил Стайлз, не веря своим ушам.

Дерек закатил глаза.

\- У меня дефекты дикции?

\- Нет, просто… - спохватился Стайлз, так резво, что едва не опрокинулся на кровать, такое с ним случалось тоже, когда тема разговора была щекотливая. – Это так неожиданно. Правда, ничего? И это ничего значит, в смысле - все в порядке, или под этим словом ты имел в виду что-то ужасное?

Дерек тяжело вздохнул, будто сейчас нес наказание за свои грехи, которые совершил раньше.

\- Под этим словом я имел в виду: «Ничего, что твой отец узнал обо всем раньше, чем я планировал», - медленно и терпеливо ответил он.

\- Думаешь, это даст ему время, чтобы примириться? Погоди - ЧТО? – Стайлз вскочил с кровати, и Дерек поднял голову, глядя на Стайлза, как на идиота. Тот сразу же поспешил уверить: – И нет, у тебя нет дефектов дикции.

На что Дерек облегченно вздохнул.

\- Отлично.

\- Я просто не так тебя понял, наверное. А что именно ты планировал? – спросил он и беспокойно прошелся по комнате. Делу это не помогло, зато Стайлз заработал красноречивый взгляд Дерека: сядь и не мельтеши. Стайлз сел, даже сложил руки на коленях, как настоящий пай-мальчик, но долго молчать не смог: – Потому что тогда – что с тем чуваком, который у тебя на примете?

Иногда Стайлз не понимал вывертов своего сознания, порой за языком ему было уследить так трудно, что он понятия не имел, в результате чего тема разговора стала _такой_. Вроде же говорили о странных азиатках и о том, что отец все неправильно понял, потому что еще ни разу толком не видел, как Дерек и Стайлз обычно общаются. И вдруг тема внезапно доходит до обсуждения личной жизни Дерека, и до его планов на будущее. Это так странно.

\- Стайлз, - тяжело вздохнул Дерек. – Иногда я сомневаюсь в твоем IQ. Уже бы и идиот понял, что «тот чувак, который у меня на примете» и ты – это одно лицо.

Стайлз открыл рот. Потом закрыл. Подумал, что должен как-то отреагировать и снова попытался что-то сказать, но не смог, и поэтому снова закрыл рот. Он все никак не мог поверить, что все это по-настоящему. Потому что Дерек, который только что признался ему в… в чем бы ни признался – неважно, в мире Стайлза такими вещами не занимается. В мире Стайлза этот невероятно сексуальный волчара таскает бревна, угрожает расправой и весьма трепетно относится к безопасности стаи, и он уж точно не ставит его, Стайлза, и себя в одном предложении.

\- Стайлз, у меня еще нет дома. Он еще восстанавливается. Пока мы не закончим, я не могу начать ухаживать за тобой.

 Дерек выглядел почти несчастно. Стайлз кивнул, давая понять, что понимает, но только совсем не понимал. Если Дерек хотел ухаживать за ним, тогда зачем заставлял красить дом? Отвратительно скучная работа, между прочим.

Стайлз пожевал губы, раздумывая над тем, что на него свалилось, а потом улыбнувшись во весь рот, радостно произнес:

\- Так слухи не врали, да? – до него наконец-то начала доходить прелесть всей ситуации.

\- Какие слухи? – нахмурился Дерек, и Стайлз хлопнул себя по лбу. Точно, слухи! И рассказал Дереку о том, что с ним произошло за последние два дня. А еще рассказал про тот странный форум.

***

Жизнь снова потекла своим чередом. Дерек был Дереком и таскал бревна, строил дом и строил (но в другом смысле) стаю, а так же заставлял Стайлза красить, угрожая тем, что если тот не прекратит страдать ерундой, то денег за работу не получит. Оказалось, что на постройке дома они, действительно, подрабатывали. То есть Стайлз помогал восстанавливать дом, чтобы потом Дерек смог начать с ним ухаживать с чистой совестью. Почему Дерек не мог ухаживать за Стайлзом без дома, как-то понять было трудно и, если честно, лениво.

\- Дерек, у меня краска закончилась! – крикнул Стайлз в открытое окно, балансируя на стремянке. Положение казалось шатким, сама стремянка качалась, но Стайлзу нужно было именно сейчас достать до того угла. Он смело макнул валик в краску и потянулся. Отчаянно не хватало сантиметров так двух, поэтому Стайлз налег на шаткую стремянку, стараясь при этом не дышать. И именно этот момент выбрал Дерек, чтобы появиться.

\- Краска будет завтра, магазин уже закрыт, - сообщил он, как ни в чем не бывало. А Стайлз был так сосредоточен на своей цели, что вздрогнул от голоса. Стремянка жалобно крякнула, и начала заваливаться. Стайлз беспомощно взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержаться, но это не выручило – равновесие восстановить не могло уже ничего. Перед глазами крутанулась комната, а потом Стайлз увидел приближающийся пол и… врезался в него неотвратимо. Боль оказалась не такой уж и сильной, а скорее обидной и раздражающей. Убедившись, что цел, Стайлз пошевелился и сел и сразу наткнулся на взгляд Дерека. Тот смотрел на него, как обычно. То есть, как на идиота.

Стайлз слабо простонал и потер ушибленное бедро.

\- Слушай, а ты уверен, что ты ко мне что-то испытываешь? – поинтересовался он. Тема планов Дерека насчет Стайлза с тех пор, как состоялся памятный разговор, не поднималась вовсе.

\- Уверен, - подтвердил Дерек без тени сомнений. Он все так же стоял в дверном проеме, скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдал, как Стайлз поднимался на ноги.

 Стайлз встал, на пробу ступил на поврежденную ногу и, убедившись, что все в порядке, принялся отряхиваться. К счастью, своим падением краску он не расплескал по всей комнате, но это только потому, что она почти закончилась.

\- Тогда какого хрена даже не попытался меня поймать? Или у тебя совсем отсутствуют представления о романтике? Если бы ты меня спас, знаешь, сколько бы баллов в моих глазах ты получил?

Дерек приподнял брови.

\- Сколько?

Стайлз попытался посчитать, но понял, что затея это провальная, а Дерек просто издевается. На него иногда находило. Стайлз ограничился тем, что фыркнул.

\- Не умеешь ты ухаживать.

\- Я еще не начинал, - ответил Дерек, наблюдая за Стайлзом. Тот уже успел проверить работоспособность всех конечностей и теперь осматривал нанесенный урон. – И если бы хотел, поймал. Знаешь, почему не сделал?

Стайлз повернулся к Дереку, глядя с вызовом.

\- Засмотрелся?

\- Потому что тебе полезно. И ниже пола все равно не упадешь, - вздохнул он. И, господи, неужто Стайлзу показалось, и губы Дерека дрогнули в улыбке? Той самой, соблазнительной, белозубой? – Там пиццу принесли. Иди, герой, заедай свое горе.

Стайлз фыркнул и кинул в Дерека валиком. Дерек не пошевелился, а валик все равно просвистел мимо. Наверное, было во всех альфах что-то такое, отчего даже летящие в них предметы предпочитали менять траекторию. Впрочем, на аконитовые стрелы это не распространялось.

\- Вот возьму и отошью тебя, когда подкатывать будешь, - мстительно сказал он и направился к дверям. Дерек или не Дерек, а пицца – это святое. Тем более, когда ты подросток.

\- Посмотрим, - прозвучало так, будто Дерек принимал вызов. И с места не сдвинулся, поэтому Стайлзу пришлось протискиваться в проход мимо него. Что было… волнующе, и неловко. Потому что когда Стайлз это делал, Дерек просто шагнул вперед, и получилось так, что Стайлз оказался зажат между дверным косяком и ним. В этом не было ничего нового, но теперь эта близость воспринималась иначе. Теперь Дерек казался горячим, раскаленной печкой он казался, рядом с которой Стайлз становился восковым и плавился позорно.

Во рту внезапно пересохло, а сердце забилось так громко, что чудилось, будто стучит в ушах. Стайлз попытался сглотнуть и заметил, что глаза Дерека неотрывно и жадно следят за его кадыком.

\- Так вот зачем ты меня все зажать пытался, где придется. Это были брачные игры, - сказал Стайлз, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Сильно она уж накалилась, и воздух стал густым, как сироп, забивал легкие так, что дышать было трудно. Говорить было трудно тоже, поэтому Стайлз что-то прокаркал, хотя по его расчетам все должно было быть произнесено насмешливым тоном.

Дерек склонил голову и смотрел на то, как двигается рот Стайлза. Его губы дрогнули, и Стайлзу показалось, что хищно. Было бы у него чувство самосохранения, хоть какое-нибудь, он бы потихоньку, по стеночке отполз бы от Дерека, но чего не было, того не было, поэтому Стайлз ограничился судорожным вздохом. Дерек скользнул взглядом по его губам, посмотрел на оголенную шею так, что у Стайлза кожа засвербила.

\- Именно они это и были, - покладисто согласился Дерек, поднял руку и большим пальцем провел по дрожащей жилке на шее, Стайлз дернулся, то ли пытаясь уйти от этого прикосновения, то ли, наоборот, усилить его. Его всего прошило дрожью, он беспомощно взмахнул руками, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то опору.

\- По-моему, ты грязно играешь, - сказал он в свою защиту. Дерек дернул бровью.

\- Так тебя никто не держит, ты можешь уйти в любой момент. - Он выпрямился и даже поднял руки. Ощущение прикосновения пропало, и Стайлз невольно потянулся следом.

\- Говорю же, что грязно, - произнес он несчастно, потому что чувствовал себя обреченным. Обреченным поцеловать Дерека первым.

Дерек же ошеломленно выдохнул после мгновения шока, потому что не мог поверить в реальность происходящего, а потом смял ему рот губами и бока руками. Стайлз сдавленно пикнул, но это было неважно. Важно было то, что он наконец-то узнал, каково это, когда тебя целует Дерек.

Оказалось – охуенно.

***

В почти пустом кинотеатре на задних рядах сидели трое. Двое были похожи друг на друга так сильно, что если кто увидит, сразу назовет близнецами. Между ними сидел подросток, в Бикон Хилл его знали, как Денни Махилани. Он смотрел на экран и увлеченно жевал попкорн. Один из близнецов обнимал его за плечи, рука другого лежала у него на бедре. На экране кричала какая-то блондинка, которую собирались поймать и съесть.

\- Слышал, что альфа Бикон Хилл имеет очень могущественного колдуна, - сказал один из близнецов.

\- Ага, и физически имеет тоже, - хмыкнул Денни, хрустя попкорном. Другой близнец ласково погладил его по колену, а тот, кто обнимал, фыркнул.

\- Итан, согласись, твой план страшной мести провалился.

Тот, кого назвали Итаном, медленно прикрыл глаза. Это он распустил слухи, чтобы чужими руками избавиться от Стайлза, а в итоге того теперь все боготворили и боялись, как огня. А все потому, что какая-то глупая девчонка с ником **_Girlnot__** ** _thewolf_** раздула слухи до такой степени, что создала культ Стайлза Стилински…

…А в родном Бикон Хилл, в наполовину отстроенном доме Хейлов, за компьютером сидел Питер и ехидно улыбался. Его пальцы быстро бегали по клавиатуре.

**_Girlnot__ ** **_thewolf:_ ** _ой, я даже и не знаю, идти ли мне на свидание с тобой. Ты точно вервольф? Точно альфа? Точно такой же классный, как Дерек Хейл?_

**The end?**


End file.
